


Change

by koushisbby



Series: RitsuMao Week 2018 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Future AU, Kissing, M/M, RTMO Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: day 5; futurein which they are content with life





	Change

            Time flies when the atmosphere is fun, they said. It was true; what seemed like only a few days turned into years. Everything went by in just a short period, as if life itself was put on fast-forward mode. In the blink of an eye, they were graduating, in the next, working as professional idols. The suddenness of it all was overwhelming. What happened to the late-afternoon studio sessions? What about the bickering between classes? It all went by like a gasp of wind.

            A few years had passed since then. Knights and Trickstar were well off, actually; they were thriving in the idol world, their respective audiences utterly satisfied. The two groups were very close, collaborating every now and then. The members had side projects as well, like modelling or solo performances. Secchan and Makoto were in the same modelling agency. Narukami sponsored multiple cosmetic brands. Ou-sama performed at live houses and released songs every once in a while. Tsukasa would tag along sometimes. As for Trickstar, they mostly did things together. Mao felt content with the group’s direction. All the pieces were in place.

            Ritsu and Mao shared an apartment. Ritsu would often complain about it, but his lover would be quick to shut him down. The place wasn’t bad, honestly. It was a very comfortable apartment. The walls were completely sound-proof, there were multiple rooms, the flooring and the walls had complementary colours, and the balcony had an absolutely mesmerizing view of the city. Despite the supposed risks, the apartment was peaceful. There had not been a crazed fan who wandered into the building ever since the beginning. Well, not yet.

            Hectic schedules and tiresome days often limited their “alone time.” Rarely was there a moment of rest for the couple. Alas, this was the life they chose, so they must face what comes. Finding time for each other was possible, though. They made up for lost hours by sleeping next to each other and staying in on their day-offs just to catch up or remain in bed the whole entire time. Things were as they should be, and they had no intention of changing what they currently had for something completely different. Achieving their dreams felt amazing; falling in love was just a bonus.

            Even until now, Mao thought it was still surreal to be living his life as an idol, alongside his childhood bestfriend turned lover. It seemed like something right out of a romance novel, like it was too good to be true. Sometimes, he’d have to remind himself that yes, he is alive and yes, life is treating him well. They’ve been dating for years now, yet he can’t seem to get over all of this.

            “Maa-kun,” Ritsu still called him that, “we aren’t scheduled for anything the whole week. Do you want to do something?”

            He nodded, smiling, “Actually, I was thinking we record a song together. Y’know, since almost everyone in Knights has some sort of solo project going on.”

            The older boy bit his lip, thoughtful, “Sounds interesting. Let’s not rush it, though, I’m exhausted,” Ritsu collapsed onto Mao, who was lying down on the bed.

            “I haven’t even thought of anything yet. I didn’t know I would get this far,” Mao chuckled.

            Ritsu flicked his forehead, “You still have that same attitude, heh.”

            “You scold me and then begin to mock me. Like me, you haven’t changed a bit,” the younger boy did the same thing that the other did.

            “You love me~” Ritsu had a grin on his face; he was teasing Mao just for the fun of it. It helped him take a short break from reality, relaxing him and making him forget about work.

            “Unfortunately so,” Mao replied, surprising his lover by suddenly pressing their lips together. He could feel Ritsu’s face heat up from the blush, causing him to smirk into the kiss before pulling away.

            Ritsu pulled him back, wanting more. He wanted to feel those soft, smooth lips on his again. He wanted to relish in the feeling of those skilled lips moving in sync with his. He wanted to taste the sweet chapstick Mao would apply every morning. He wanted _everything_.

            They kissed for what felt like an hour, pulling away to catch their breaths. Mao inhaled and exhaled, “So, about that song…”

            “Gods, Maa~kun, shut up and let me kiss you again. We’ll talk about that song _after_. I haven’t seen you at all this week—”

            Ritsu was silenced by another passionate kiss, melting into it. Yeah, he definitely missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> jsakjsd this was a bit rushed since i finished my homework late unu  
> i hope u all enjoy this tho aaa im using my data to post this ;;


End file.
